Witness for the Prosecutor
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: JJ has to testify, but not for her job. She has to testify against someone from the past! JJ/Rossi WARNING: contains just mentions of rape, murder, and abuse!


Ok so this is for Angel N Darkness, LacytheDemonicDuck, and Randy…. They all know why! So I don't know where I'm going with this, but have fun, sit back, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the movie or the songs.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Prompts: Witness for the Prosecutor; Field of Innocence- Evanescence; and A Moment Like This - Kelly Clarkson

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

JJ sighed. She never wanted to have to do that again.

The blonde had taken time off of work after she received a phone call from the Attorney General of Pennsylvania, Tom Corbett. The elder gentleman had personally called her to ask her to testify. She was a little unnerved that she was needed to testify as a civilian and not as the FBI agent she normally was, but she knew these were special circumstances.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

As a little girl she had lived in Forest Lake, Pennsylvania with her father. Her mother was killed in a car accident when little Jenny was 3. Her father was an alcoholic, who beat and raped her constantly. JJ hated the pain and suffering she went through as a child. No wonder her sister had committed suicide. Kyle Jareau had everyone believing he was a loving, caring father. Everyone except for the one person JJ could always count on; her uncle and godfather, Sheriff Randy Sutter.

Randy spent years trying to get JJ to leave her father's care, to move in with him. Jen always refused, explaining that Kyle loved her and he would see what he was doing and stop. Unfortunately JJ learned quickly that things were never going to stop. After her sister's death, things got worse for JJ. She finally left and ran to Randy's house finding the shelter and protection she needed. A few hours later, her worst nightmare began.

Kyle had shown up to Randy's house, drunker than usual and Randy saw that before Kyle had even gotten out of the car. He shoved JJ into a hidden closet with his off duty weapon and phoned one of his most trusted deputies. Before Randy had opened the door, Kyle burst in with the shotgun he used for hunting. He pointed it right at Randy's head, who didn't move a muscle.

Kyle demanded Randy to give JJ back. Randy refused. JJ peeked out through a small crack. She watched as Kyle blew two holes into Randy's skull. JJ clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle the scream and sobs that threatened to escape. Kyle turned and looked outside as they both heard the sound of approaching sirens. JJ stayed in the closet until she saw the deputies arrive, even after Kyle left. After that, she was shipped to her aunt's house in East Allegheny. The trial was continuously postponed, until Tom Corbett took the case on himself.

She and Tom had become friends ever since she was admitted into the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. He had called weekly to keep her updated about the case, until the latest phone call had brought back all of her fears.

She and Dave had been cuddled up on the couch watching a movie after they had put Henry down for the night. They had just gotten back from a hellacious case where the wife was forced to watch as her husband was murdered before she was killed. The case hit the couple hard, seeming as they had recently been married. They kept a professional appearance at work, but at home it was a whole other matter. JJ had answered the phone and was surprised to hear from Tom to say the least. She was in shock when he told her she needed to be a witness for the prosecutor.

JJ broke and told everything that night. Dave held her as she cried and told him about losing them only man she had considered a dad. He had offered to take the time and fly out to be there for her, but she had refused. She told him that the team needed his brilliant mind more than she did. He doubted it, but agreed none the less.

After arranging for Todd to take over for the paperwork another 3 days, JJ jumped on a flight and headed to Pennsylvania. She was uncomfortable the whole flight because she had forgotten how compact commercial airlines were. It took her longer than normal to finish editing the reports for a few case files.

As soon as she landed, she was constantly moving, getting ready for the trial. She was nervous to see her father again after all those years. Tom was sympathetic. He had seen many cases throughout his time as a prosecutor and knew that each witness handled it differently. He knew it would be easier with Jareau because of her daily dealings with the court system.

Even with all of the horrible things that had happened to her, JJ was like a field of innocence when she was called up on the stand. JJ knew that in a moment like this she really needed Dave by her side, but she knew he was needed in Quantico. Just as the questioning was about to start, the courtroom doors opened and none other than David Rossi entered, holding a sleeping Henry close to his chest.

JJ shook her head in amazement as she watched him get settled in the back bench, never losing eye contact with JJ. He nodded once to tell her that he was there for her and she could do it. JJ had never been so happy that her husband had decided not to listen to her. She needed him now more than ever and was glad that he had followed his heart.

The questioning was brutal, the memories and pictures were worse, but JJ breathed a sigh of relief when the judge dismissed her from the stand. She swiftly moved through the barrier gate and made her way next to Dave, who had slid over so she could squeeze in next to him. He shifted Henry to one arm and wrapped the other arm around her shoulders, pulling her body flush against his. JJ smiled and leaned her head against Dave's strong shoulder, gently stroking a hand down her son's sleeping back to let the final memories go.

JJ sighed. She never wanted to have to do that again. But it was worth it when he was found guilty of first degree murder.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

JJ was overjoyed when she received a call several weeks later from Tom Corbett. Kyle Jareau was given the sentence of death by lethal injection for the murder of Randy Sutter. His execution date had been set for June 26, 2020, 30 years to the day of the murder of Sheriff Randy Sutter, JJ's godfather.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

So…. Not exactly where I was going with this, but it works and it will bring a smile to everyone's faces!... I hope! So please let me know what you thought by reviewing! Please and thank yous!


End file.
